


Ain't The End

by SorryImLate



Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Love, M/M, Season/Series 11, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Shameless, mosher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryImLate/pseuds/SorryImLate
Summary: How did they get here?
Relationships: Noel Fisher & Cameron Monaghan, Noel Fisher/Cameron Monaghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Distaste

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi!  
> Ok it’s just gonna be a little work for letting my emotions out.  
> Plus my native language isn't English so sorry if you will probably see some mistakes.  
> I'm so excited to share it with you and let me know how you feel about it!!  
> and last thing: read the tags, it's just a fic so don't assail me ;)

He couldn't remember what day it was. All he recalled were gentle touches from last night and how blessed he was. Warm fingertips on his skin that caused him tremble, and that was what he desired to feel every day and night.

The phone rang. Forcing him to get up and stop staring at the ceiling. Remembered he had to go on the set. He put on his clothes and left the house. Part of him didn't want to face him, but the other part was intact of want.

As soon as he got there, he heard the voice of the person he wanted. He smiled and looked for him. When their eyes met, he could swear the world stood for a moment. He felt the blush of his cheeks, and his smile deepened. It wasn't because he was a shy guy, but last night was the reason. They shared a soft hug and went to start work.

Though it wasn't a complex thing for them, playing lovers on the screen. They enjoyed it. The hard part was fighting. They enjoyed every goddamn scene they played. It was like playing Ian and mickey, as a  _wise man_ once said, made them both free. Not because it was new experiences, don't even think about it, but because it was them. Cameron and Noel. It would be different if they were not.

After filming, they sat on their chairs, and Noel took his phone out of his pocket. ''guess we have 15 minutes right?' Asked Cameron and looked around. When he was sure that no one was there, he got up and stood in front of him. Noel took his eyes off the phone and looked up playfully. "want something? You’re blocking my view."

Cameron put his hands on the armrest and bent down. He stared deep into his eyes "Comin tonight?" Noel swallowed hard and held him by the back of his neck "you want me to?"

He giggled then whispered "well, I can assure you that's all I want." almost brushing his lips with his.

Their lips met halfway. Swirling their tongues, tasting each other. His fingers moved in his hair and pull it tight. It was a risk. Also, a big one. Anyway, many people came and went, but they could not separate.

They parted when they heard the sound of footsteps. Cameron stood up straight and put his hand on his mouth. His heart was pounding. "I told her we watch movie together tonight."

Fading smile and that was the point. He couldn't have him whenever he wanted to. Cam let out a sigh and tried to calm down. Though his sarcastic laughter didn't show this.

"Alright, whatever comfort"

Noel stood next to him "Hey you know i wanna be with you But i got something else to do too"

Yes, he knew as well. Better than anyone. He just looked at him and gritted his teeth but nodded.

\--

Lying in front of the TV was probably the best thing he could do. His new hobby was playing drum, but he wasn't in the mood. He'd rather stare at a program that didn't know what it was to focus on anything. Hoped to hear the doorbell at any moment, but he knew it was a false hope.

Thinking about him didn't leave him for a moment. At the end of the season, he was a little bit away from him; that was good, but now he saw him every day. Those blue eyes.

Slowly put his hand inside his boxers. Now it was just him and his imagination. It was so sensitive. He worked his fist over his growing erection. His eyes turned to the back of his head as he remembered last night. Hand moving faster, biting his lower lip.

"O-Oh fuck you, Noel" he murmured to himself.

His balls twitched, he was close. Just few strokes and it was done. His eyes shot open and jumped when he heard the ringtone. Almost throwing the table.

Seeing the name on the screen. Lauren. taking a deep breath. Not now. Just not now.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> past time; not too complicated, but important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo..  
> chapter two is here!

He knew Noel was there only for a few episodes, but he hoped to see him again. He was shocked when he got the script for the second episode of season two. He stared in disbelief at the paper in his hand, didn’t expect to see him again.

In the first season, he realized he liked to act with Noel. As if Noel Inspired Him. He was confused when he performed the improvised scene in prison, but it was well-received. That shows he knows what he is doing, such a talented actor he is.

They met a year later on the table read. Cam was on shape. His self-confidence was higher than last year, and he became more intimate with others. Noel had just cut his blonde hair and was ready to dye it. They smiled and hugged when they saw each other.

During the filming scenes, his jokes increased, he didn't even pay attention to their age difference because Noel was very comfortable and accompanied him. They even took funny pictures together. Cameron had a completely different feeling for Noel. A strange feeling, but he was trying being careless. Everything it was, wasn't just friendship.

When the filming of season two with Noel ended, he knew he wasn't going to see him for a long time. So he went to his trailer and hugged him tightly. The brunet was a little surprised, but he hugged him too. It was an important affair in the formation of their relationship.

In season three, shameless story, as well as Gallavich, was getting more serious. Following that, Cameron tried getting closer to Him. He was impatient for episode 5. Where Mickey came back halfway and kissed Ian. He had no idea how he should feel about kissing a guy. If he was honest with himself, he would've wanted something like that with his friend for a long time.

His heart was in his mouth when it happened. His chest was hot. Felt dizzy. Though this couldn't be seen from his expression. They took that scene many times. From all angles. When it was over, Cameron tried behaving normally, but he couldn't hide his smile. After that, They joked as usual, totally ignoring.

He didn't sleep that memorable night. He was thinking about that day. To that Kiss. To that heat. It wasn't like any other kisses he had before. It was like being drowned in feathers. Soft. Though, this softness did not prevent Cameron's sexual instincts from awakening. Even just thinking about it made his body tickle a little. He felt that only he and Noel were there at that moment. Breathing each other to warm their souls, that softness, that sweetness. Nevertheless, he still had a vague feeling about it.

A few days later, everything went normally. Cameron and his social gaiety again. Until the day that episode 6 was filmed. A new thing. A sex scene. A fight scene. A rape scene.

When Noel took off all his clothes, Cameron tried looking at him imperceptibly. But Noel understood. However, Noel was staring at him too. They had to take the scene several times because the younger boy was out of focus and went wrong every time. Worse was the scene of Svetlana raping Mickey. He really felt bad watching it. It was hard to watch.

He could not comprehend why he was thinking of Noel so much. He liked spending more time with him. Be by his side. Talk to him. Hang out together.

After filming, he went to his trailer. Took a few deep breaths, closed his eyes. He was shaking, opened his eyes with a knock. When he opened the door, he saw the brunet, nervous.

"Noel"

Cam stepped aside a little, he entered and closed the door

"so what's u.."

He was cut off when he came forward and kissed him. His heart skipped a beat. He did nothing and just stood with his eyes open and looked at Noel who was kissing him lightly. Cam's lower lip was between his lips. He placed his hand on one side of his freckled face. Heart beating faster every moment. It didn't last long. Noel separated from him and looked at him with hooded eyes. Cameron could've sworn Noel licked his lips.

Then he knew how it felt to kiss Noel. He wanted what just happened again. So he went forward and grabbed his neck and locked their lips. Brunet didn't hesitate, his hand slid behind his neck he accompanied him and took a bite from Cameron's lips. He could feel Noel's cologne as well. Like the smell of the ocean. Just Like His eyes.

The kiss was gentle and slow, they just took their time to taste each other. He couldn't believe how soft he was. He opened his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Cam caressed his cheeks with his thumb, the tip of his tongue brushing his bottom lip. Slowly parted, cupped his face in both hands, and pressed his forehead against his.  
They looked into their eyes. None of them had power to speak. All they could hear in the room, was hard panting. The younger boy didn't know how long it took, when Noel separated from him, and he was gone.  
Next day, they saw each other. Although Cameron wanted to know why, none said anything about what happened. He should've known what was in his head. When he saw him alone, he walked beside him.

"hey noel"

"hey little" he didn't look at him

"are you ok?"

He paused "what was that?"

With that, Noel looked at him quickly and his cheeks flushed. But there was no sign of remorse in his eyes. He chuckled and put his hand behind Noel's waist.

"it's ok. just tell me"

  
oof. The situation was suffocating.

"can we not talk about it?"

Cameron looked at him for a few seconds. Then he stepped away and tried to smile.

So it was just an experience for Noel?


End file.
